rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Sins Of Daisy
Sins Of Daisy is an episodic crime drama RPG maker game created by ZeroDigitZ. It will span four episodes. Gameplay Each episode will have two different endings based on the choices and decisions you make in the game. These choices will carry over from the previous episode to the next episode. If you love shows like Twin Peaks, The Killing, Law And Order or True Detective you will love this type of game. Plot The small town of Foxwood receives unwanted attention as the death of three girls becomes the focal point and the talk of the town. Daisy Winters, Rose Summers, and Leslie Falls die two days before their high school graduation in an alleged suicide pact. Quinn, a private investigator, takes on the case to figure out how the girls died. Missing evidence and an incompetent police department hinders his investigation until he comes across a diary belonging to one of the victims. The diary sheds light on the town's troubled past and why the town is covering up the deaths. Characters Main Characters Quinn The protagonist of the series. He is a foul-mouthed and egotistical individual with little regard for others. Reluctant at first, Quinn takes a huge interest in the case of the three girls. Birch The police chief of Foxwood. The tenacious chief only wants to protect his town and is willing to bend the rules to keep his town safe. Suspicious of how the girls died coupled with an inconclusive coroner report, Birch joins Quinn in their quest to solve this mystery. Daisy Winters The most popular girl at school. Everyone in Foxwood knows who Daisy is or should I say use to know. She was found dead in her bedroom two days before graduation. Daisy leaves behind a diary with subtle clues and insight on what happened to her and her friends right before their death. Seemingly innocent on the outside, Daisy has many secrets that will soon be revealed. Rose Summers One of Daisy's best friend. She was found dead in the Winter's Residence. Leslie Falls One of Daisy's best friend. She was found dead in the Winter's Residence. Ann Winters Daisy Winter's mom and the wife of Dan Winters. Dan Winters Daisy Winter's dad and the husband of Ann Winters. Side Characters Autumn High school friend of the three girls. She despises the Foxwood Police Department and rebuffs any notion that her friends committed suicide. Fed up with the case; she decides to take the law into her own hands. Detective Williams A moronic detective employed by the Foxwood Police Department. Somewhat of an idiot; he does have redeeming qualities such as his loyalty to Birch. Detective Isaac A hard-nosed in your face detective working for the Foxwood Police Department. He has an old school mentality and believes that unnecessary force is just a myth. Detective Rourke The only female detective in the Foxwood Police Department. She is mentally unstable at times and has a strong belief in the "blue wall of silence". Features * Multiple Endings * Horror Comedy * Story Rich * Unique Characters * Riddles * Easter Eggs Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Visual Novel Category:RPG Category:Released in 2016 Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Episodic Projects (PC) Category:Games by ZeroDigitZ